Nobody says it was easy
by vane belen
Summary: Si tan solo fuera algo normal no estaría desesperada por una respuesta o por saber que es lo correcto, ¿Qué harías?, yo no sé lo que hare solo sé que lo que elija tiene que ser lo correcto, yo sé lo que dirían mis padres, que elija a DIOS. Pero claro que otras personas me dirían que siguiera a mi corazón, pero ¿Cómo elegir entre lo que se supone que tendría que ser lo que más ame?


CAPITULO 1: Creo que este lugar está bien…. Eso creo. Viajando en un avión, y como detesto viajar en avión, y además, aparte de ser indecisa, no tomo buenas decisiones, me hubiera quedado con los abuelos, pero ya que. La llegada no fue tan desagradable, y en cuanto llegamos a la nueva casa mi mamá puso todos sus santos y todos nos reunimos a dar gracias por llegar bien y bla bla bla, lo de siempre. Mi mamá me llevo a ver mi cuarto, y lo único que dije fue "Creo que este lugar está bien…. Eso creo" y se me quedo mirando con cara de pocos amigos. Adorno mi cuarto con angelitos y santos y cruces, algo que creo que ya notaste Laura es que aquí en mi casa, en mi familia, son todos muy religiosos, y ahora que viviríamos cerca de casa de mi tía Danielle sería peor pues ella, como mis padres, es súper religiosa. Pero Marcos te diré una cosa, después de ir a la escuela no creo que sea tan malo vivir aquí, hablo de que todos son muy amables y la verdad creo que quizá pueda acostumbrarme. Ya en mi casa me puse a pensar acerca de algo que no sabía si podre aguantar, es que en la noche se oyen ruidos muy raros y tengo una extraña sensación, algo muy raro y siento que quizá me puedan estar observando. Sé que se oye muy raro pero si se lo comento a mi madre o a mi padre seguramente mandarían a bendecir la casa probablemente durante 2 años. No sé qué pienses Sofía, pero hoy me quedare despierta si es necesario para saber que es lo que pasa en esta casa, pues la verdad es muy extraño lo que siento por las noches y, no lo se pero siento que esto me puede cambiar un poco; es como si tuviera la necesidad de abandonar la mesa cuando están dando gracias y a tan solo una semana de estar aquí, me siento totalmente cambiada, y, si dijera esto frente a mis padres seguro me matarían, creo que también estoy un poco alejada de dios. Yo nunca me había hecho una pregunta hasta estos días pero, ¿En verdad existirá Dios? Yo supongo que si, pero, ¿Eso no quiere decir que también existe un diablo? A una semana de haber llegado a esta casa, empecé a hacer mis pruebas acerca de que podría haber en esta casa. No me creerás José pero lo que encontré esta noche fue algo increíble, pues mi papá me dio permiso para usar su vieja cámara de seguridad y la coloque en mi cuarto y cuando la revise al día siguiente, pues ESTABA UNA SOMBRA y solo me veía dormir. No creo querer contárselo a nadie, y en la escuela no hay nadie que yo conozca lo suficiente como para contarle algo tan serio y aun así absolutamente nadie creería lo que estoy viviendo. ¿A quien preguntare acerca de esto? Probablemente pueda preguntar a la antigua dueña de la casa, espero poder encontrarla, pues estaba muy enferma, i aunque sea espero encontrar su casa actual. Para mi mala suerte, ella se fue a vivir como a 1 hora de esta ciudad, y si logro convencer a mi papá, será un milagro, y con el trabajo y sus miles de ocupaciones será tan sencillo como pedir ir a jupiter, pero yo se quien me va a ayudar, mi Tía. La verdad soy la única sobrina y por lo tanto siempre he sido muy consentida. Lo primero que le pregunte fue si me daría para un pasaje y me pregunto que adonde iria, y conteste que no muy lejos, que iria al cine. Llegando con la dueña antigua de la casa comenze a preguntarle acerca de la casa, o del porque se había ido si la casa era exageradamente grande y hermosa. Me conto que la ciudad a la que nos habíamos mudado era mágica (que quiere decir eso?) y que no debíamos ver para creer. No entendí de mucho de lo que me dijo, pero supongo que ya es algo vieja. Segui viendo el extraño video y, la verdad me espante un poco, descubriré que es lo que yace ahí viéndome cada noche desde la esquina de mi cuarto…. 


End file.
